Radio frequency power amplifiers (RF PAs) are used to convert low-power RF signals into high-power RF signals. In some applications it is desired or required for the RF PA to be capable of producing high-power RF signals at microwave frequencies. Designing an RF PA having this capability and which is also capable of operating with high energy efficiency over a wide range of microwave frequencies poses various difficult design challenges. The invention described below addresses these challenges.